


please remember me. (18+)

by avanuu



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanuu/pseuds/avanuu
Summary: "This is new." Hyungwon muttered as he kiss-traced Changkyun's tattoo.





	please remember me. (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first time writing this type of writing,, please dont yell at me :(,, anyway this is part of my hyungkyun au that i made on twitter,, posting it here in parts because its not "twitter appropriate" hewhewhew,, so for those who might've stumbled upon this on AO3 itself, you'd probably have to read the au first.... or not,, idk... its up to you guys.. and if you came from twitter,, hello !! i tried guys i really did,, this is part one of it,, also thank you for reading this guyyysssss (insert finger hearts) please enjoy hewehwehwew

Changkyun’s laughter echoed through the woods and he went inside the tent with Hyungwon and they zipped their tent up. As soon as the tent flap zipped, Hyungwon pulled Changkyun to him, making him straddling him as he tugged his neck pressing urgent and rushed longed kisses. Hyungwon pressed his hips towards Changkyun, telling him that he’s definitely ready for him.

Changkyun felt the the bulge, he smirked midst making out with Hyungwon. He leaned forward trying to deepen the kiss, Hyungwon put his left elbow on the matt for support and his right hand is on Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun’s lips left Hyungwon’s lips.

Changkyun made kisses trails down his neck and a soft moan escaped Hyungwon’s plump lips as he hits the spot. Changkyun grown harder at the sound of his moan and he nibbled on that spot, leaving him a mark.

“Babe…” Hyungwon moaned,, Changkyun stopped whatever he was doing, “Say my name.” Hyungwon flustered, he was so close to coming into his boxers, and Changkyun haven’t even touched him there and yet its throbbing for him. Ignoring Changkyun’s request, Hyungwon palmed Changkyun’s clothed bulge and leaned closer to Changkyun’s ear and whispered “Please, you know you want this as much I do.” he softly bit his earlobe. Changkyun shivered, as he muttered curse words under his breath. He pinned Hyungwon’s hands above his head and started sucking and kissing his collarbones, with his free hand, he slipped his hand under Hyungwon’s shirt, earning him shivers up his spine because of the skin on skin contact. 

Hyungwon thought to himself, I’ve missed this. Changkyun started to rub Hyungwon’s side. Changkyun moved back up to kiss Hyungwon’s lips. Hyungwon bit Changkyun’s lower lip and Changkyun growled in pleasure, loving how feisty his partner is.

Changkyun lets go of his grip on Hyungwons wrists and Hyungwon frantically tried to undress him as he turned Changkyun over, making him straddling him this time. He pulled his pants and saw a tattoo on his left thigh, “This is new.” Hyungwon said as he kissed his tattoo. Changkyun was too in the moment to fully process what Hyungwon had just said and how he knew about his ‘new’ tattoo. When people asked, he would say that he had gotten them when he was younger and that it was a mistake that he didn’t really regret because he personally chose the design and all that,, but truth to be told, he had just gotten those tattoo a month after he broke up with Jooheon. No one knows about the real existence of that tattoo except his roommate.

Hyungwon kissed and occasionally nibbled on Changkyun’s inner thigh, teasing him, avoiding the only thing that he really wants. Changkyun groaned, “Hyungwon, please.” With this, Hyungwon yanked Changkyun’s boxer, the only thing that in the way of Hyungwon’s needs.

As the boxer is finally out of the way, Changkyun’s length sprung into its glory and Hyungwon missed it. He missed this sight. He started licking the tip of the head. Slowly making his way licking Changkyun’s shaft. Changkyun moaned and groaned, Hyungwon stopped and stared at Changkyun, “I can’t go on if you keep on making those sound. We’ll get caught. Changkyun.” Hyungwon purposely put emphasis on the last word. Changkyun’s eyes wide opened and he pulled Hyungwon, making him eye leveled with him. He kissed Hyungwon’s lips and “I love it when you call out my name like that.” Changkyun could taste himself from Hyungwon’s mouth and this made him turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> g-give me feedbacks?? I DID MY RESEARCH (WELL IF YOU CAN CALL ME STAYING UP READING 6-7 FANFICS RESEARCH, THEN I CERTAINLY DID MY RESEARCH HAHAHAHAHAHA) i know its shorrtttttt snvsjdbnsjknsd.. but anyway i love you thank you for reading *blushes*


End file.
